The Final Step
There's a snake on Cairo known as the Spider-Tailed Viper. It is a rock colored snake that has a tail which looks like a spider.The snake coils around itself near similar stones and leaves the end of the tail out. It then proceeds to wag its tail, slowly moving it to and fro. Back and forth. Creating the image of a spider crawling upon the rock. From above, swoops down an unsuspecting bird looking for something to eat. Snap! As quick as lightning, the viper launches itself at the bird which is focused on the spider. Snatching it from the sky to be consumed. Such a beautiful display. But how could nature grow to be so cruel? That snake would be able to take that bird down in a face to face battle. As large as it is. As fast as it can move. How could nature evolve in such a way to manipulate one's basic instinct against them? Something as universal as hunger turned into a weapon. Was it evil? But if the snake reveals itself, then it becomes a target for other predators in the wilderness. Since when was life or death fair? Chateau heard the commotions from above. A merchant ship responsible for delivering some of the supplies for the upcoming wedding. The ebony captain rowed up to the massive beast of a boat and sighed. With everything coming together so quickly, this meant it was time for him to do a little preparation for himself. So many pieces working in tandem to help rid this world of a great evil. Since when did checking people into rooms and assuring the food arrived on time turned into international terrorism? Either way, Chateau wasn't a fool. Relying on him and the others had a purpose beyond what he originally let out. This ship served a greater purpose. He looked down to the beige knapsack on the rowboat and sighed before tossing it over his shoulder. And with a giant leap, Chateau launched himself atop the deck. Smiling as the commotions of a friendly crew stopped. Their eyes all glued to him. "Good evening." Chateau said warmly. "Y-you're the Phantom Thief!" A man screamed. "Quick someone call-" An invisible wave erupted from Chateau. And in but an instant, the entirety of the ship collapsed in a continuous rumble of thuds. Their bodies slammed into the wood from both above and below. One guy falling from the top of the sails and landing inches away from Chateau. To think he was 1 in a million. A conqueror by destiny...He realized this power during the year he spent training and used this year to sharpen it. So much so he could even target his victim individually from the others. It felt like firing a gun from his mind. Chateau looked over the bodies and sighed. He could throw them over the water. but this job needed everything to go perfect. Even the slightest of rumors of tampering could derail the entire job. But he hated mindless violence. The Phantom Thief pulled out a knife and held the blade to a man's neck. He needed to plunge the blade into the man. Maybe they'd awaken in a blissful world? But Chateau found himself trembling at the thought of taking a innocent life. His anger belonged to Tabart. A man who'd massacred this entire ship for a croissant. I'm not like you. Chateau thought as the image of a muscular man and a purple haired pirate appeared. I"m nothing like the two of you. Chateau looked around and smiled at the sight of a pile of rope. This would be a long night.